Bad Day, Good Day
by sky blue star
Summary: Cara Knight wasn't having the best of days...


(Don't worry. I haven't given up on _Survival K.I.T.T._, although this takes place _after_ that story.)

_Sorry if it's not the best. I just wrote it as it came to me._

_Knight Rider and its characters are the property of Glen A. Larson and Universal.  
The Beyond Series and its characters are mine.  
Rated PG._

_

* * *

_

The silver Trans Am was in hot pursuit of the criminal, following him through the city streets. He made a turn into an alleyway.

"This is it." Star said. "It's a dead end."

The driver put the car into auto cruise mode. "Alright. Take over. Time to reel him in." She moved up through the t-top and jumped, landing on the bank robber. They splashed into a mud puddle made by the recent rains. With one punch, she knocked him out.

* * *

Cara dragged him into the police department. "Have you been looking for this guy?" she asked, out of breath. 

The officer at his desk stood up from his chair. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. You caught him." He took a statement from her, while another led the robber to a cell. While filling out the forms, Cara noticed a couple of women in the department staring at her.

She supposed she _did_ make quite a sight. Hair dampened from the rain. Filthy clothes from the mud. Her blue jeans were now brown and torn from jumping into the puddle, which had been on the road, so not only were her arms and legs dirty, they were scratched up and bloody as well. But it was all in a day's work.

She handed the papers back to the officer. "Here you go. The Foundation should be able to handle the rest."

"Thank you, miss. Have a good day."

"Yup. You too." She headed towards the door.

One of the women leaned over and whispered to the other, who giggled. "How's the weather out there?"

Cara hated people like this. She was amazed they could see past the end of their noses. But she just thought of something Michael or Jon would say.

"It's great. You should go out and enjoy it. _If_ you're not too worried about getting your nails dirty." She gave them both a cocky look and exited the police station, a smile on her face as their jaws dropped.

* * *

She got into Star and they started on their way down the road. "What a day." 

Then, a beeping noise was heard. "Michael's calling."

She pressed a button. "Hey, Michael."

He was sitting at his desk. "Hey, Cara! Just the person I wanted to…what happened to you?"

"Gee. Thanks. Actually, we just caught the Bayside Robber. The police station should be calling you later on to sort out the rest of the details."

"We'll take care of it. Meanwhile, I need you to do something for me."

"Michael, all I want to do is take a hot bath and settle in with some good music for the rest of the day."

"A bath's not a bad idea. But throw a sundress on and meet us down at Lab 5 when you've washed up."

"A dress?" Her face scrunched up. "You know I hate wearing dresses. What for anyway?"

"You'll find out. See ya in a couple hours." The transmission faded. Cara continued to drive down the road, wondering what else the day had in store for her.

* * *

They parked in front of the Foundation and she hurried upstairs to her room, smiling politely at those staring at her in her condition. She washed the mud and blood away, and scrubbed at the dirt which caked her red hair. She dried off and settled for a light and dark blue skirt with black shoes, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

She glanced at her other clothes in a heap on the floor. Her favorite jeans, ruined. And the women at the police station….Why couldn't she just go back to bed and hide under the blankets for the rest of the day?

She pushed that urge aside and hurried down to Star. They traveled across the Foundation's grounds over to Knight Industries which was nearby. They parked in front of a hangar which read: 'LAB 5'.

"I wonder what this is all about."

"I hope we don't have to talk to more board members."

"If we do, you better be on your best behavior this time, Star."

"What are you implying?"

Cara shook her head and drove through the parted doors of the hangar. They closed behind them and she got out. It was dark and quiet. "What's going on? I can't see anything."

The light suddenly came on. "SURPRISE!"

She turned around. There was her father, Bonnie, Jon, and Kitt. There was also a cake, and a few balloons and streamers strung about.

"What in the…"

Jon came over and hugged her. "Did you think we'd forget what today is?"

Cara took it all in. She smiled. _'No. But I did.'_ she thought, amused.

Michael hugged her. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad." she said, hugging him back. She turned to Star. "And I suppose _you_ had something to do with this?"

"Me?" the Pontiac asked, innocently.

The party continued for a couple hours. They enjoyed games and food. Then came the presents. Bonnie gave her a silver anklet and a new pair of jeans. Jon and Star both gave her a new duffle bag for traveling with.

Michael held it up. "Wish I had something nice like this to keep my stuff in when I was out in the field."

"You did." said Kitt. "It was my trunk."

Michael laughed off his comment and handed Cara his present. It was an art kit with her name engraved on it. She hugged him.

"My present to you is in the glove compartment, Cara." Kitt said. She got inside the car and pulled out a small wrapped package with a card attached. She opened that first. It had beautiful blue roses and looked like he had made it himself, using the installed computer art graphics program. It said:

_"A special thanks on your birthday  
for the love you've given  
the happiness you've brought  
And the dreams you've made come true."_

And at the bottom it read:

_"Best wishes,  
K.I.T.T."_

"Kitt, I don't know what to say. This is the most beautiful card anyone's ever given me. Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said, quietly.

"Open the present." Bonnie said.

She unwrapped it. Inside was a CD. "The Complete Works of Claude Debussy. You remembered."

"Of course I did." He paused. "Perhaps we can listen to it together sometime?"

"Thank you." she said, reaching out and patting the dash. "I'd like that." The car hummed.

"Well," Jon said, rubbing his hands together. "let's dig into this cake, huh?" They all gathered around and sang Happy Birthday as Cara blew the candles out on the cake.

"What did you wish for?" Jon asked.

"She can't say or it won't come true." Bonnie chided.

"Actually, I don't mind telling you." She told them what she had wished for.

"That's it?" Michael asked. "That's all you want?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well, I think Kitt and I can handle that. Can't we, buddy?"

"It would be a pleasure, Michael."

Father and daughter hopped into the black Trans Am and cruised down the open highway. The sun had just set, and it was a crystal clear night.

The car was going at a high rate of speed. Michael looked over at her. "Whenever you're ready."

Cara smiled and leaned over. Her finger hit the turbo boost button. They went soaring into the air, and for a second, it was as if they could touch the stars…

The End

_

* * *

_

_I got the saying inside the card from our greeting card maker. Hope you liked it._


End file.
